


He Is Family

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Douchebag Aldertree, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: It had been a hard fought battle. Lives had been lost on both sides and those left were anything but unaffected. Maryse watched as bruised and bloody Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike made their way through the Institute all looking worn to the point of exhaustion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my fictional reality where its all sunshine and rainbows, this takes place after episode 10. We can only wish, right? *sigh*

It had been a hard fought battle. Lives had been lost on both sides and those left were anything but unaffected. Maryse watched as bruised and bloody Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike made their way through the Institute all looking worn to the point of exhaustion.

“What is going on here?” Maryse demanded as she entered the Ops Room of the Institute the second she noticed a rather large group of Clave representatives gathered together in the middle of the room.

“Mom, listen, they want Magnus for this but you know he had nothing to do with his spell book being taken!” Isabelle exclaimed, her eyes wide and full of tears that we're threatening to fall.

“It was because of the warlock's own personal spells that Valentine was able to take down the wards and enter the Institute, Maryse, as you well know. Someone must be held accountable for that.” Aldertree spoke as though he still had any sort of authority where the Institute was concerned.

“Mom. Please.” Beside of her Alec begged as he clutched Magnus' hand, Madzie held tightly in Magnus' arms.

“For that matter, the little warlock child needs to be held accountable as well.” Aldertree sniffed, turning his nose up at them both.

"She's just a child!" Alec snapped as he stepped closer to the little girl in Magnus' arms, placing a protective arm around her.

“Maryse.” Jace urged, his eyes wide and fearful. "Mom, please."

“You do understand that Valentine is still out there, don't you? That he is the one you should be focused on finding and punishing right now. He is the one to blame for all of this!” Maryse snapped as she waved her hands around at the mess they were left to deal with.

“Be that as it may, Maryse, we're taking the warlocks with us. For questioning, of course. We shall go from there once the appropriate questions have been asked and its determined if either of them were on the wrong side.” Another Clave member spoke up with a nasty smirk on his face and Maryse took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

“As acting Head of the New York Institute, I forbid you.” Maryse said, standing tall and holding her ground. Placing herself in between the Clave members and Magnus and Madzie, she glared. “As their mother, you'll find you will have to go through me to get them.”

“What? Maryse.” Aldertree sighed. “No one is planning to take your children anywhere. Alec, Jace and Isabelle have already been cleared of any and all wrongdoing. Its the warlocks we wants.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Maryse didn't move.

“I know exactly what I said.” Maryse said calmly. 

“Mom, what?” Alec spoke up and Maryse turned to him with a smile.

“Magnus Bane has done more for this Institute than anyone else in its history and you want to punish him for something he had no control over? No. I will be damned before you try and take him away from us. He is family.” Maryse spoke, like she hadn't just pulled the rug out from underneath their feet.

“Maryse.” Magnus spoke up, his voice awe filled and slightly broken.

“He is a as much apart of this family as any of my children are and he is not going anywhere. I suggest you take your prejudices elsewhere and leave him alone. The same goes for the child. She stays with us.” Maryse instructed and in that moment you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet.

“Maryse, I must insist-” Aldertree started.

“No, Victor, I must insist that you take your leave. Now. My children deserve to rest after what they've been through. All of them. Clary and her vampire included, wherever they may be. You will not bring charges against any of them for what has happened. You won't so much as mention their names once you leave here. Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, Simon and Madzie are now under my protection and attempting to so much as speak to any of them without my expressed permission will not be a sight any of you wish to see when I find out.” Maryse threatened and Aldertree had enough sense to take a step back from her.

“Maryse. I urge you to reconsider.” Aldertree insisted.

Turning to look at her children and the people they all loved, Madzie how in Jace's arms, Maryse smiled before turning back to face the other men.

“Leave, Victor. Now.” 

“You will regret this.” Aldertree snapped even as he turned to leave, the Clave representatives following him dutifully.

Maryse sighed, instantly dropping the bravado. She was just as exhausted as everyone else and standing up to the likes of those ignorant men had only made it worse. She turned slowly around and found herself with a group full of speechless children.

“I know I have so much to make up for and I intend to do just that.” Maryse said with a sad smile. “I refuse for anyone to try and hurt my family anymore. You've all been through so much and if I can stop any of it, I will.”

Maryse stepped up to Magnus, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. With a deep breath she raised her eyes to meet his.

“I am sorry.” She said, seeing the deep shuddering breath Alec released from his spot beside of Magnus. “I have so much to apologize for and it may never be enough but I want to try.” Looking up at Alec, Maryse smiled. “I just want you to be happy, Alec. That's all I've ever wanted and its plain to see that Magnus is the one who makes you happy so, if it means anything, you have my blessing.”

A choked sob escaped Alec's throat as he surged forward to wrap his mother in a hug. Without thinking about it, Maryse reached out and grasped Magnus arm, pulling him into the hug as well.

“Thank you.” Magnus managed to say, his voice thick with emotion.

Maryse nodded, both of them surrounding Alec and holding him tight.

“Welcome to the family.” Jace said, smiling brightly as he bounced Madzie in his arms, Isabelle standing beside him with a smile just as wide.

“I never thought I'd see the day. Maryse Lightwood hugging Magnus Bane. Will wonders never cease.” Someone in the room said but Maryse paid them no mind. She had better things to focus on and for once, her family came first.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so on board with Maryse realizing that Magnus is part of her family now and trying to make amends for all the bad shit she's been responsible for. I'm gonna keep hopin' and wishin' for it! ;)


End file.
